Love or Lust? A Naraku story
by kurai koneko
Summary: My first fanfiction. Sorry if it kind of sucks. New series is Love Story Sesshomaru. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Okay you're a demon, well, 75% demon. Your grandmother is a human and she takes care of you and your brother. Your mother was a half demon and your father was a full. You haven't seen them since you were about 6. They went to a neighboring village far away, because that's where the closest was, to help out in a war. But they never returned. So you stayed with your grandmother in the village she lived in.**

**Your village is tiny, with at max, 40 people. But its full of cattle and sheep and other animals. Not too far from your village there is an evil castle. No one dares go by it. Its protected by a strong barrier that no one could get passed. Because of that, the villagers think that there is an evil demon that lives there. **

**You were always afraid to go near the castle too. But, when you were younger, the castle was abandoned, or so you though. You would go there and pray for your family and the village. There was a beautiful garden with a stone alter. It wasn't too close to the castle, but it had a perfect view of it. When you would go there to pray, you always thought you seen someone inside the castle. But when you closed your eyes even for a second, it would disappear. You always thought it was a spirit trapped inside. **

**Anyways, you're a cat demon. You have cat powers too. Night vision, agility, speed, super hearing, everything like a cat. You also have cute car ears and a tail too. Also, you have the power to be very sexy and seduce men. Your brother looks nothing like a cat, and has no powers. The only thing about him that's different is his eyes. Their a greenish yellow and his pupils are diamond shaped like a cats. His name is Rem. Your grandmother is a herbalist. She makes cures and potions for sickly villagers. Her name is Vivi (like the letter V but twice) Rem helps the village men make stables and paddocks and other shelter for cattle, horses, and other animals. **

**Oh yes your appearance. You have long black hair, waist length, that always seems to stay perfect. Your eyes are an emerald green. You have fair skin, but its very pale. Your ears and tail are black, but your tail has a white tip on the end. You work in the village as a seamstress. (someone who makes clothes) Your very skilled at it. **

**No one in the village knows you or your bother is a demon, nor that your grandmother mated with a demon. The villagers were deathly afraid of demons. Every time the moon was full, when demons were at their weakest, the warriors of the village would search the area to see if a demon close by made a nest. If so, they would slay the demon, and burn the remains. **

**You have gotten around by pinning down your ears, and tying your tail around your waist under your kimono's. And you did a very good job of it too, until now.**


	2. The demon with crimson eyes

**Chapter 1 - The Demon with Crimson Eyes**

**The villagers burned down your home and stable. Your bother, Rem, tried saving the animals inside, but failed. As he opened the door inside the barn, the last of the horses ran out, but in the process he got hit with the door and broke his leg. As he limped to the exit, the burning roof fell on top of him, and he died instantly. Vivi, was tied up in the center of the village, where she would be stoned to death. (basically stones were thrown at her until she died) **

**You have gotten away the night before while you had time. Your grandmother was tending to a mans wounds and over heard his wife talking about how you were a demon. She then knew that she had to make you leave so you would not be killed. You left right before dawn. You ran for what seemed hours away from the village until you collapsed. **

**You awoke in front of a stream. You sit up and rub your eyes. It was hot out. You were dehydrated and hungry. You get up and walk to the stream. You collapse on your knees and drink from it until you feel your stomach might explode. You stand up and look around. Not a source of food in sight. Your hot and covered with sweat. You strip bare and tiptoe into the cold stream. You begin washing the mud off of your feet and arms, then you begin washing your kimono. **

"**I don't remember falling in mud." you say to yourself as you shake the water out of it. You finish and decide to let it air dry. You step out of the stream and hang your kimono on a low branch. Its hot so it should dry quickly. You decide to look for some food, berries, meat, anything! You look behind a few trees and bushes. Finally, to your surprise you find strawberries. You pick about a dozen and return to the stream to wash them. **

"**Damn, not a fish in sight." you say as you pop a strawberry into your mouth. Fish was hard to come by in your village. And it was very expensive. As you eat the last of your strawberries you walk to your kimono. it's a little damp, but it will dry. You put in on and begin following the stream. **

**As you walk for about an hour, you notice the barrier of the castle. "Wow its huge." you think. Your curiosity gets the best of you and you decide to walk around it to find a way inside. While your waking around you sense a strong power behind you. Maybe a demon. You turn fast and try to surprise it, but as you do you see a little girl entirely in white. Her clothes, hair, and skin were so white. Except her eyes, which were blacker then the darkest night. And her silver mirror which looked too heavy for someone of her size to carry. **

"**Hello." you say to her. "Hello. I am Kanna. Incarnation of Lord Naraku." she says in a low voice. Naraku? Where have you heard that name before. It seems so familiar. But from where…**

"**Is that so." you reply. You look up at the barrier. "Do you know what is beyond this?" You haven't forgotten it for a second. "Yes, I do." she said in once again a low voice. Her voice was a soft as butterfly wings flapping. "Well, can you show me?" you ask her. "I have to ask m' lord before I let anyone enter." And with that she turned and walked inside the barrier. **

"**What a creepy girl." You think to yourself as you sit under a tree. You pull your legs to your chest and close your eyes. Your trying to remember where you've heard the name Naraku before. All you remember is that your grandmother told you once about a man named Naraku that killed someone very close to her when she was very young.**

**Suddenly, your head shoots up. "GRANDMOTHER! REM!" you scream. You get up and race to the village. You must have ran faster then the wind because you made it there before nightfall. As your about to enter the village through the gates, you see a large group of people with torches and swords. Obviously they were still searching for you. Your home was completely burnt to the ground. And your horses and cattle were wandering aimlessly around the village. You quickly hide in a thick tree and, with your amazing hearing, listen to one of the warriors speech.**

"**Those traders are finally dead." he shouts. *villagers screams* "Now we must find the demon." *more screams* Tears are building in your eyes. "Dead? They killed them?" you say to yourself. "Those bastards. They'll all pay." Your fangs start growing longer and thicker, your claws like razors. You can feel something burning down the side of your face. Your crying. You wipe away your tears and in a flash, your holding the warrior giving the speech by the throat.**

**You dig your claws into the sides of his neck. "You killed them?! You're the traders!" you shout. With that you dig your claws into his chest, ripping apart his flesh so deep, you broke a few of his ribs. You throw the mans dead body then turn towards the villagers. Half of them already fled for their lives. The remaining are starting to advance towards you, but slowly. **

**Your about to kill all of them when a purple mist appears in front of you. You sense it's poison and cover your nose. When it clears, you see a man with long black hair, and crimson eyes. He's wearing purple and black robes. Your still in a rage so you do the one thing you can think of, attack him. You jump towards him with an intent to kill, but you feel a sharp pain in your stomach and black out.**


	3. The Encounter

**Chapter 2 - The Encounter**

**You open your eyes and you feel something on top of you. You sit up fast and notice your in a room, and the thing on top of you is a sheet. You look around and notice that the only light in the room is coming from the single window. Its about midday right now. The room smells of dust and dirt. The flooring is stone, and the walls are a dark violet color. The room isn't very big. Maybe a little bigger then a stable for a horse. **

**You have a pounding head ache and cannot remember anything, or how you got here. You put your hand on your head but feel something crusty. You look at your hands and their stained with blood. Human blood. You then remember what happened. You killed that warrior out of anger. That was the first person you've ever actually killed before. You begin to cry and attempt to wipe away the blood on the sheet. You stop in knowing your attempt to relive the scent failed. **

**You stand up and run to the window. You wince at the brightness, but then your eyes get used to it. You notice that the window is very long, but very thin. You could never squeeze your way out of it, not even if you were skeleton thin. You peer out and see dead trees and flowers everywhere. The outside air smells of death and poison. **

**You turn around and look towards the door. It was a sliding door made of rice paper and dark wood. You walk to it, almost tripping on the sheet, and peer out. The hallway is dark and there is cobwebs everywhere. You slide open the door a bit more and slip out. You immediately start running down the hall, which doesn't seem to get any shorter no matter how fast you run. Suddenly, you feel a tug on your kimono and hear a voice. "Where are you going? M' lord wouldn't like it if you tried to escape. He's looking forward to meeting you." You turn around. It was Kanna.**

"**He.. he who?" you ask quite frightened. You were running a minute ago, and she was no where in the long hallway when you started. "He? Why m' lord Naraku. He sent me to check on you. And now that your up please follow me." she started down the long hallway. You follow after her closely. You do not want to get stuck in another hallway that seems to go nowhere. **

**She leads you through a door into a room that is completely empty but has three doors. She walks through one of the doors, and it takes you outside. When you get outside it isn't hot like the day before. Its cold, like it might snow. There are more dead trees and flowers everywhere. While your looking around you noticed Kanna walking down a path to your right. You quickly run to catch up. When you finally do, she says, "M' lord wanted me to lead you to the hot spring. Here, you can bathe for as long as you want." she stopped walking and pointed ahead. You followed where she was pointing and seen a beautiful hot spring. "Ill return with some clothes for you." she said as she turned and walked away.**

**The hot spring was probably the only lovely, alive thing you've seen so far. It wasn't too big, but not to small. Big enough for about four people at most. There were giant rocks around it for privacy, with a few missing, which obviously meant that's where you would enter. You look around and see that everything is still dead. There isn't even a bird chirping. "How depressing" you think to yourself. You consider running, but your curious. You want to meet this, Naraku person. **

**You begin to undress from your mud stained, blood splattered kimono. You walk to the hot spring entrance and slip your foot into the water. Its just right. You step your other foot into the water and sit down on one of the low rocks. You immediately begin scrubbing the blood off your hands and arms. When you remove the scent completely you begin washing the rest of your body. **

**Without you realizing, Kanna has returned and is watching your every move. You notice and quickly duck into the water. She smirks and replies, "I'm sorry, Ill turn around." and she turns. "How creepy." you think. You decide to hold her to her word and bathe for a half an hour. When you finish she hands you a towel. "I didn't know which you would prefer, or which would fit." she says looking at an armful of assorted kimonos. You reach for the black and green kimono. You try it on, but its extremely big. A shame. It brought our your eyes perfectly. You reach for a dark orange kimono with yellowish gold birds on the back. The front has a sort of, tree design in the same color. It's a little tight, but that's how you wore them.**

"**Thank you Kanna." you say to her smiling. She smiles back and turns. "I think its time we went back to the castle." Castle? Your in a castle. Which one? Your still completely clueless about where you are. "Uhh Kanna.. Where am I exactly." "Your inside of the barrier. Isn't that what you wanted?" Your eyes widened. All this time and you had no idea. Kanna starts walking down the path towards the castle, and you follow. "Kanna, umm, this is Naraku's castle?" she stops. She turns and looks at you. "Yes, it is." You can tell she thinks your utterly retarded right now. "One last thing, what can you tell me about Naraku?" she slows her walking. "I don't think it's my place to say, but he is a powerful demon.." she was interrupted by a woman above riding a feather.**

**She was overhead then, in an instant, she was on the ground. She got off the feather and it grew smaller, back to the normal size a feather should be. She caught it before it hit the ground without even turning her head. "My name is Kagura." she said as she placed the feather back into her hair. She had pure red eyes, and matching lipstick. Her kimono was pink and red and she had black hair pulled back into a bun. She had a fan in her hand that she used to cover part of her face. "Kanna I think its time you take your leave. I'll help this wench from now on." "As you wish." and she disappeared into the shadows.**

**Kagura stood there, just staring at you. Finally, she smirked. "Don't listen to anything Kanna says. Naraku is nothing but a coward. Like Kanna, I am an incarnation of his as well. He makes her and I do his dirty work. Kanna has accepter her fate as his guinea pig.." her voice got softer and she looked at the ground. "But I have not. I will be free someday." she looked back at you. "You'd better watch yourself around him. He will have no remorse about killing you." She can tell she scared you and she smirked again. "Follow me. Ill take you to get something to eat."**

**You follow her back to the castle in complete silence. You don't know what to ask her, or if you asked something, would she even answer you. She lead you through the room with three doors again, but chose the door that you have not been behind yet. It was an empty room with a few cushions and a low table. It had a few normal sized windows, but they were up high. Not like it was a problem for you.**

"**Please sit. Ill return shortly. I assume you like fish, since you're a cat demon." your eyes light up. "Oh yes that you very much!" She smirks and leaves you. While your waiting you decide to get up and look out one of the windows. Everything, once more, is dead. You sigh and turn to sit down, but you see a mound of black race in front of you. You scream and fall back. You look in the corner and you see the dark mound. Whatever it is, its laughing at you. You stand up and it comes towards you again. This time, you use your instincts and scratch at it. You definitely got it because it fell do the ground. **

**You look down and your claws are covered in blood. You also see the black mound, which happens to be a man. He has purple and blue robes and black long hair pulled back into a ponytail. From what you can see he appears very handsome. Before you have time to check if he's okay, he starts laughing again. He sits up, with closed eyes, and slowly stands up. When his body is fully erect you notice on the side of his face where you scratched him. As you raise your hand to wipe away the dripping blood, he grabs your hand. As he opens his eyes you notice the scratches start to heal themselves. He squeezes your arm tighter and you wince at the pain. You look into his eyes and you can tell he is enjoying watching you suffer. He releases his grip on your arm and stares at you, studying your face and body. When he is done, he smirks and sits on a cushion by the table. **

"**Please, my dear, take a seat. I didn't mean to frighten you." you take a deep breath and sit on the cushion farthest away. He shakes his head. "Sit here." he says as he points to the cushion right next to his. You get up slowly and walk towards it. Your hesitant to sit down, and he notices, so he grabs your arm and pulls you down. You nearly hit your face on the table because he pulled you down with such force. He smirked again. He stares at you without saying anything. Finally about ten minutes later, Kagura returns. "I didn't know which fish you like best so I made you a few different kinds…" she stopped talking when she noticed the man. She lost her somewhat cheery look, and changed to a look of pure anger. **

**She walked over to the table sternly and threw the plate down. "Enjoy." she said and quickly hurried out of the room. You looked down at the food. It was steaming hot and looked delicious. You forgot all about the man next to you and completely gorged yourself full of food. Kagura was an excellent cook. You definitely have to thank her later. Flounder, Trout, Tuna, Bass, there was at least five different types of fish in your plate along with a mountain of white rice. You didn't know what to eat first. **

**When you finished eating, the man next to you once again laughs. You forgot all about him. "Well well. You seem to have a healthy appetite. I like that." he started laughing. You quickly wipe your mouth and shake off the crumbs on your kimono. You take a deep breath and look at him. "Who are you." you ask.**

**He looks at you and smiles. "My apologies. I am Naraku, and welcome to my castle."**


End file.
